All it Would Have Taken
by Valzen
Summary: Have you ever wondered how powerful the words “What if?” truly are? What if Sakura Haruno had flourished a bit early? What if Neji Hyuga hadn’t grown up alone?
1. Cursed Foreheads

Disclaimer: This story is written with no hopes of gaining a profit.

**All it Would Have Taken**

Prologue:

The stories are always filled with "what ifs". Someone asks, "what if this had happened?" and then the world will unravel in a completely different manner then it had originally. The Chaos Theory, The Butterfly Effect, call it what you will, the result is still the same, the story changes. This is a "what if" story. One chance occurrence was all it took for Haruno Sakura to flourish into a successful kunoichi. Once childhood chance meeting was all it took for Hyuga Neji to not grow up alone.

* * *

**Chapter one: Age Seven, Cursed Foreheads**

Seven year old Sakura was surrounded again. For sweet little angels, girls sure were mean, "Look at that forehead! It's big enough for five heads!" Ami, the ring leader of the crowd cried out with laughter and scorn. Almost all of the others made sounds of agreement, affirmative sounds and comments of their own. Comments revolving around a slightly large forehead and uniquely odd pink hair.

"Leave me alone!" The whimpering girl protested weakly, desperately trying not to cry. Her spirit had been bent, tested and threatened, but had yet to be broken. Sakura feared it may not be as resilient for much longer.

"And who is going to make us?" Asked the girl dressed in purple standing to the left of the ring leader, "you?". The question was a challenge, a challenge that the pink haired one would not be able to meet. She was out numbered, cornered and emotionally tired, _weak._

"Ino-san, _please,_ just leave me alone." Sakura pleaded again, tear tracks forming on her dirt smudged cheeks. She should be confused. Sakura should be wondering why the entire collection of girls in her academy class picked on her just because of her looks. She should be questioning why this would happen. Sadly, it had happened enough that it was accepted as nothing more then a truth of the world. The sun would rise, the sky would be some shade of blue, the Hokage monument would watch over them all with powerful sets of eyes and the other girls would terrorize.

"I don't think I will forehead because there is nothing you can do to stop us." The blonde stated confidently, slinging her golden locks over her shoulder.

"Leave the girl alone." This was a new voice issuing the order. A voice coming from behind the mob of girls. To Sakura it sounded like one of those legendary ninjas that you hear about during history lessons. The ones that always saves the day and protects the members of their village. Regardless, her hope was miniscule, after all, why would a great ninja want to protect a crying little girl with an ugly forehead, torn clothing and dirt caked cheeks?

Moments passed before Sakura was brave enough to look up. The sight that greeted her was a sonic looking boy and the worried looks on the girls' faces. This boy was older then them, he was eight and in the class above their own. Being older and quite scary to the younger girls, and most likely those of his own age, his word was law. The tormentors quickly dispersed.

"Thank you." The rescued spoke shyly, trying to look presentable in her crumpled dress.

"Hn." The boy brushed off his act and turned to leave.

With a surprising jolt of boldness or maybe some warped desperation the girl called out, "I'm Sakura!"

"Neji." Was spoken back to her as he continued to walk away.

************************************************************************

"You're still being picked on." Neji commented dryly, just having saved the little girl again. Their last encounter had been nearly two months before. Sakura appeared just as small and breakable as she had during that first encounter.

"Yes." She admitted, ashamed and drawing into herself in a way that made her look smaller still.

"Why?" He questioned with piercing opaque eyes.

"I, I, I have a, a big forehead." Sakura confessed to her rescuer, bracing herself for the rejection she had assumed would follow her admission.

"That's stupid." Neji replied, sure of his words. Her forehead was normal. She didn't have a hideous mark sealing her fate.

"You mean you're not going to pick on me?" There was both hope and hesitation in her voice. She believed that this was wonderful, and also worried that she was wrong and the mean words would come soon.

"Of course not." He spoke slowly. Being nice felt strange. "Good bye Sakura." He added as he left her once again.

After that day the girls had stopped picking on her. Sakura did not understand why this was, but she was grateful all the same. It wouldn't be until five months later that she would understand the cause of the cease fire and her new found happiness. Not until she heard the hushed confessions of the new word on the playground. Anyone who picked on Haruno Sakura would have to answer to The Hyuga Neji.


	2. Train with me

**Chapter two: Age Eight, Train With Me**

"I never got the chance to say thank you." Haruno Sakura, now age eight, commented lightly, in a manner which betrayed the severe emotion she hid behind those words.

Sakura had stumbled across Neji, her twice rescuer, in her attempt to find an unoccupied training ground. The girl was no longer picked on, but was far from having friends. Therefore, practicing what she learned in the academy predictably became her only escape from the lonely world.

"For what?" The prodigy asked continuing to throw his shuriken at the stationary target. The blemish free bark surrounding the temporary target announced his skill. Sakura busied herself with setting up her own target. While dearly wishing she was not being viewed upon as an intruder.

"You got the girls to stop picking on me." She reminded him, wondering if he remembered her at all. He_ would, _a voice inside assured, the byproduct of some slowly growing confidence. A voice which would surely take some getting used to.

"Hm." The sound was mild, a hum of acknowledgement before the thunking sound of a shuriken hitting it's target.

"Why did you help me?" Sakura asked. Her childhood innocence shinning at that moment. He was mildly glad that those girls hadn't stolen that from her. Innocence wasn't something meant to be stolen.

"Having a big forehead is a stupid reason to be teased." Neji stated his answer as nothing more than a fact. Sakura nodded slowly, thinking, and started to throw her own projectiles. Hours passed between them in silence. Weapons were thrown, gathered and the process replayed over and over.

Then, surprisingly Neji broke the silence, "You seem different." The comment was blunt, but Sakura took it as a good sign.

"Hai, the senseis tell me the same. They say I am starting to 'come into my own'. They say I am starting to show promise as a kunoichi." This was something she was proud of, an accomplishment, and they both knew he played an important role in the development. What Neji didn't know is that he was the only one she could proudly share this news with.

* * *

After that third meeting, training together became a habit. In the beginning neither spoke more then the customary greetings. Sakura was happy that he, her secret hero, was even letting her train with him. She knew a little of his antisocial personality from both her interactions with him and also the whispers surrounding his name when the hushed voices spoke of why she wasn't to be picked on. Neji didn't even know why he allowed her to come to that particular training field or even why he continued to show up at a consistent time. He knew that he didn't _dislike_ her presence, which was apparently enough for their routine to start. A silent routine that to anyone who happened across them, appeared to be nothing more then motivated students both training at the same place after the academy let out.

A month and a half after this routine developed, the pattern changed slightly. Neither knew who started, probably Neji, with a blunt statement that others might have taken offence to. Regardless, their routine changed as they started to comment on each others skills. The pair helped each other improve with suggestions from different stand points and knowledge that they gained independently from these sessions. This worked well for the pair mainly due to the fact they excelled in different areas. Neji being the better at execution and power when Sakura managed with theory and precision. Quickly they realized that they could both help each other over come their individual weaknesses and worked towards just that.

Sakura added the next catalyst with a off handed comment about a mock scenario her class had worked on at the academy earlier that day. After this moment, their training sessions included conversations filled with tactics and jutsu theories. It was no surprise to the Hyuga, realizing that the pink haired kunoichi turned out to have more knowledge and opinions on these topics than many in his class did.

Nearly six months past before any form of friendship developed. Neji had failed to show up to practice one day. Sakura had fallen into a state of panic more severe than she would have ever imagined the situation would produce. Later in the day when her path had coincidently crossed with the Hyuga of her class, Sakura asked if Neji was alright. Her question had surprised the shy younger Hinata more then she would ever know. However, the reassurance that the boy was indeed in good health as of that morning, had been worth the price.

When Neji arrived the next day as if nothing had happened, he learned first hand what it was like to have someone care.

"How can you just stroll in here and say absolutely nothing!?" The female asked annoyed and with a hinting image of her inner self. She was no longer that shy little girl he had saved over a year prior. At least not when he was close by.

A blank almost questioning look was all she received from her training partner.

"Don't just stand there and stare at me! Where were you yesterday, and more importantly, are you okay?"

Her tone was serious and Neji was out of his element. Hence, he became hostile and defensive, "Why do you care?" The words were bitter, and tasted cruel.

"Because Mr.- I - Am - In - A - Bad - Mood - GAR!, I was worried about you!" Her words were earnest, true, worried and bordering on fiercely annoyed. She would be a Kunoichi to be reckoned with during her career, that much was clear during moments such as these.

"Why?" This question was spoken less defensively than the first.

Sakura rose an eyebrow, and asked in verification, "Why was I worried?"

"Yes." The clipped suspicion in his tone was glaringly clear. Neji's emotionless mask was not as perfected when he wasn't actively trying to school his features. Sakura liked him much better when he wasn't guarded, but would take him either, or both, ways.

"Because I'm used to you." She answered simply and with a much softer voice. "You're always there and that's nice, you know? I like your company, I mean I can't even really picture practicing without you anymore. I look forward to seeing you. I've never really had a friend before, but I think that I kind of already consider you my first." Neji only nodded.

The rest of that training session was awkward. Neither had ever had a friend before and therefore didn't know how to act or what to say. They had the backup topic of anything ninja related, however today, their first day as friends, the topic seemed insufficient, like talking about the weather.

"I fail as a friend." Sakura admitted loudly as she carefully put her ninja tools away in her weapon holsters, just as they were meant to be stored. She was a perfectionist at heart and the idea of failing anything didn't sit well with her. The idea of failing at being a friend, the one thing she had never thought she would have the chance to be, hurt more than any injury she had ever sustained. Sakura was ashamed of herself.

"Then we both fail." Neji replied evenly albeit uncomfortably.

A silence followed, Sakura was thinking of her words, unwilling to lie to her first friend even unwillingly. Therefore, her words were thought out and carefully chosen, "You don't fail as a friend." Her statement spoke for the both of them.


	3. Teams of Two

Chapter Three: Age Nine, Teams of Two

* * *

"Move Sakura." Ino snapped with as much hatred as she dared show. Rumors and exaggerated tales of what a particularly frightening Hyuga would do to any tormentors of Sakura, still held considerable weight around the academy. At least within the circles of bullying females. Regardless of the fact that anything which might have warranted Neji's involvement, had been non existent in the past year and a half. "I'm going to be partners with my Sasuke-kun!" Ino continued with a certain forcefulness which Sakura held a begrudging respect for.

Iruka-sensei had just announced that they were to form into teams of two for training. The blonde's presence, sharp command and bold announcement had been the immediate result. She did have to give Ino some credit for being one of the limited few who would still bicker with Sakura and not outright ignore her as the other bullies had taken to doing. Besides, if they were ever out on the battle field she was almost sure that Ino would cover her back if needed, maybe.

Sakura dwelled on that thought for a half a moment before she spoke, "By all means." Sakura drawled, holding her hands up in mock surrender as she willingly sacrificed her seat. "Hey, Shikamaru! Want to work together?" Sakura called to the snoozing classmate half a classroom away. The boy who was currently kind-of-sort-of-completely wishing he was sleeping, was coincidently the only friend Sakura had these days besides Neji.

Shikamaru grunted, which really meant nothing at all, but Sakura had already known that he would be her partner before she had even called over to him. "See, I already have a partner. No worries on this front." Her voice was sugar coated and sweet with mocking. Years of being picked on, only to find an inner strength, can do something to a girl's use of passive aggression. "Oh! Seems like Sasuke might partner with Shino, you might want to go attack now!" Ino quickly did just that. Speeding to the anti-social boy's side. Not once noticing Sakura's sarcasm. What a pity, having one's wit unacknowledged made things a bit less fun. With a shrug she walked carefully to the other side of the classroom, navigating around spilt backpacks and the rare misplaced kunai.

"Hey Shikamaru." Sakura poked him when she made it to his table. Shikamaru didn't respond to her, only shifted his head the smallest amount to the left. "Fine," Sakura huffed with no real anger, "sleep. But so help me when we fight you are helping." She announced, trying her hardest to channel the essence of his mother. Sakura wasn't particularly good at it, a work in process, but she was steadily getting the impression down. With one more sigh for good measure Sakura busied herself with rereading the notes written out in chalk at the front of the room. They had a test on Monday after all.

Sakura and Shikamaru had become friends early in the year, when the academy had started up. Like the beginning of each year, the pink tinted girl had eyed the classroom wearily, carefully analyzing her choices of where to sit. The fact that the Uchiha Sasuke was in her class proved to complicate matters, because it meant that each seat held it's own dangers.

Shikamaru had already chosen his seat. He had also already fallen asleep so the empty seat next to him had held the most promise of her options. Regardless of the fact that Sakura did have a decently energetic personality when she was comfortable with whom ever present, years of co-existing with Neji as her only friend had made Sakura look at silences as not a completely unwelcome occurrence.

The fact that she was perfectly fine allowing Shikamaru to sleep had been enough for them to get off on the right foot. Their friendship developed naturally enough and which each assignment they paired up for, that friendship grew.

Admittedly, Nara Shikamaru was not someone she had envisioned being good friends with. Neither had Neji been for that matter, back when she still longed for a somebody to come along and fill that empty role of friend. Expected or not, both of the boys were extremely important to Sakura and she knew that if the time ever came, she would fight with everything she had to hold on to them.

Unfortunately, when the fan girls of a certain classmate of hers had proven to be simply too disruptive of their class time, Iruka-sensei had seen fit to assign seating. There was no way for her to fight her sensei over something as inconsequential as seating. Neji had warned her the very second she had stomped into their training grounds angry, that the very last thing she wanted written in her Shinobi record was that she had trouble obeying authority. Holding her tongue on the matter still didn't help the longing she held for the days she sat next to Shikamaru on a daily basis.

"Yeah, yeah, don't be so troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled, forgoing his attempts to sleep. Although, the slight twitch of his left eyebrow let Sakura know that her attempts to impersonate his mother were not completely worthless.

Sakura took in his annoyed voice, but didn't pay too much attention to said annoyance. When something was truly bothering him Sakura would be the first to care. She cocked her head to the side in thought, "Damn, Ino might actually be a decent kunoichi if she would channel that freaky power that comes when someone is threatening to take _her_ Sasuke-kun away." Sakura leaned back in her seat, as if a new angle would answer that possibility.

"Sakura, if I didn't know better, I would call you troublesome." He claimed with a yawn as his brown eyes watched her carefully.

"Oh, but I am." She stated with both certainty and amusement. "Besides, you told me so not a minute ago, surely you understand this. Now, get up, we're heading outside now." Which they were, a good portion of the class were already out the door. Shikamaru grumbled, but followed after her with out too much complaint. This was Iruka-sensei's doing, not Sakura's and one thing he had learned quickly for Sakura was she was not willing to take the blame for others unless it was on her terms.

The class was using the training area immediately outside the academy today. With a buzz of excitement clearly in the air, the class had assembled on the sidelines of what was the perimeter of the wooded area they would be using today. As ninja they did get to do a lot of hands on work, however nothing worked better then to excite the ninjas to be, like the idea of facing off with one another.

Iruka-sensei had motioned Sakura and Shikamaru up to the front, most likely figuring that Shikamaru would be more compliant now, rather then a time when he had fallen back to sleep. Their opposing team turned out to be none other then Ino and Sasuke.

"We're ready sensei." Ino announced, clinging to her partner's arm. Clearly, this was to Sasuke's displeasure. For as much drama and pettiness as Ino tended to drag into Sakura's life, on a good day, Sakura might be inclined to admit that she was definitely amused when the blonde was around.

"Same." Sakura laughed out, part from Ino's display and part because she was again poking an almost asleep on his feet Shikamaru.

"Began." Three of the students disappeared without hesitation. Moments later a purple blur mimicked their actions.

"Plan?" Sakura muttered crouching low. Her voice was nearly silent, but she knew that Shikamaru would pick up on it. As lazy as the boy was, he was going to be a top rate Shinobi one day and was already well on his way to becoming just that.

Next to her, Shikamaru whispered, "I know Ino, she will be more preoccupied with finding Sasuke. She wont be concerned with us." The two switched locations effortlessly.

"And Sasuke will think he can take us out himself. He wont seek her out." She picked up, surveying the area, nothing moved and the birds were quite.

"Divide and conquer?" Shikamaru offered.

"To start." She responded with a grin. It was her turn to issue orders, even if they would both contribute, he had been in charge the last time they paired for an assignment. "I want you to take out Ino when I locate Sasuke. Have my back when your done?" Technically, it was a question, but a question she knew the answer to.

The Nara nodded, and they both knew he would send her a sign when he was done and she in return would guide him to her location. Without disturbing the area around them, they both disappeared.

Shikamaru encountered very little difficulty when it came to locating Ino. Having known her his entire life, he knew how she thought and was able to track her to her location with ease. Ino was in a state of unconsciousness before she even realized her opponent had located her.

************************************************************************

"I know you're there!" Sakura called out to her own opponent. As much as she hated standing in the open, the action worked towards their plan and the discomfort was trampled down to be dealt with later. The screaming instinct to hide herself was harder to overcome but she prevailed.

Sasuke responded to her call and appeared out of the tree line from several yards away. "You shouldn't have abandoned your partner." Sakura spoke casually, not moving to take an offensive or defensive position. Her body was lax, telling nothing of the discomfort which had dissipated upon the visual conformation of her opponents location.

"She would get in my way." Sasuke spoke with a boring monotone. Sakura might be able to see what the other girls saw in him. Viewed in an abstract way she could sort of see the appeal. The dark hair, piercing eyes and carefully contained power compiled with mystery surrounding her socially and emotionally isolated classmate could certainly hold appeal. However, Sakura was proudly not like those other girls, and learned early that she never wanted to be. Any attraction or liking of the Uchiha had been dealt with as carefully as placing a potted plant in the very back of smelly closet. Even after she had been told that the thing would need sunlight to survive. Sakura and her inner doppelganger, had never been too good with plant life, never had any desire to be. Besides, a black and white image reasonably can not have a green thumb. That was just the way the world worked.

Sakura felt it, a sharp prick of foreign chakra latching onto her chakra signature and traveling into her body. The chakra had entered through her left foot and she decided quickly that they were going to work on Shikamaru's chakra control when they had an open afternoon.

Upon receiving the signal she sent a small wave of her own chakra back into the ground. With the familiar frequency to travel to Shikamaru's signature, it would reach him and give him the precise direction to travel.

Using either end of the technique was actually quite difficult. More so for Shikamaru then for Sakura because it did need a fair share of control to perform. Mostly it was used by well trained genin and fresh chunin. Higher ranks had more efficient and less detectable methods to send and receive locations. They learned only because Sakura had stumbled upon it in the library and had asked for both Neji and Shikamaru to learn it with her for her latest birthday. The task had taken a week.

"She might have surprised you." Sakura shrugged and her long pink hair slid off her shoulder. She would have worn it up, but she had been in a rush this morning and her plan of getting a tie of Shikamaru failed when the shadow master did not have a spare. If it weren't for the fact that Sakura found the idea of having sorter hair than Neji slightly horrifying; She would most likely chopped her pink locks off long ago. Probably with a vengeance and with Inner Sakura laughing as the damn things hit her tiled bathroom floor.

"I don't see your partner around." He used the same tone as before, in no way altered by her own words.

"I suppose you are right." Sakura answered seriously, knowing her partner was sitting contently in the surrounding trees. Furthermore, there was no chance the Nara would allow himself to fall asleep; The idea of the anti social Uchiha talking to his partner was interesting if not troublesome. Not that he would _actually_ fall asleep during the middle of a hands on training exercise.

Sasuke attacked first and with little indication of his sudden attack. Following his lead, Sakura did nothing to take their match further then taijutsu. She was a surprise to the Uchiha, because knowing full well that she didn't have the physical strength in her small body, her speed was trained and impressively used with sharp deceiving attacks. Regardless of her own training, both parties knew full well that one on one taijutsu match between them, would ultimately end in the Uchiha's victory. Unless a fatal error was made on his part. This knowledge was what made him not realize her strikes were strategic and that he was being kept in one spot. Shikamaru used his Shadow Possession Jutsu with like second nature, and Sasuke was defeated.

"Excellent job, Shikamaru, Sakura." Iruka-sensei commented as her entered into the clearing with a revived Ino at his side. "Sasuke, I'm disappointed in you. You are a good ninja, but I placed you all on two man squads for a reason. I've dismissed the rest of the class already, the rest of the pairs will go tomorrow."

************************************************************************

"Hi Neji." Sakura greeted with a cheerful air as she entered into their training ground. Over the time of their friendship, well placed rumors had insured that very few would wander into this particular area for any reason. This place was almost exclusively theirs and only intruded upon at late hours by high ranking Shinobi.

"You're happy." Neji stated bluntly. Normally the standoffish behavior would do nothing to hinder Sakura. She knew full well that she had secured a place in his life and that the Hyuga was overall happy with her presence on a day to day basis.

Today was some how different, something was worrying Neji and that, by association and empathy, worried Sakura too. "Yup," she replied just as cheerful if not a little fake. "Team practices today." Sakura smiled regardless of feelings, because she always wanted Neji to have someone smiling at him.

"Who were you against?" The curiosity was genuine because he would use whatever she learned today to further what he would teach her. Neither believed that Neji was born to be a teacher. He had remarkably little patience for teaching, if any. Sakura was different, he held a soft spot for her and could always manage to find some patience to deal with her or to humor her. As far as the teaching portion went, they were just both happy Sakura was a natural student and quick learner.

"Shikamaru and I went against Ino and Sasuke." She replied with a graceful plop that set her on the ground next to her best friend. With a shake of her hair to get it out of her face, she went about getting her weapons ready for sharpening. "That jutsu that we practiced, the one to send signals to teammates worked really well." She continued with excitement. Neji did not react to her efforts. With a roll of her eyes and a slam of her weapon to the ground she addressed the matter directly, "Why are you so I-have-something-shoved-up-my-butt today?"

"Pleasant Sakura." He chided.

"You know what I mean." She shot back, brushing off his cool tones and scowl. Her response certainly echoed her black and white self.

"My Uncle has requested to meet with you." Neji's voice was acidic. "Apparently, one of the sensei's have noticed a change in my behavior and somehow have connected this to you."

Her response was delayed and slow, "Okay then." The silence was quick to follow.


	4. Meeting Hyuga Hiashi

**Chapter Four: Age Nine, Meeting Hyuga Hiashi**

As Sakura walked besides Neji, she did her best to school her features. Even if she did feel like she was walking to her death, nothing incriminating showed on her face. Sakura, after all, had many years of practice when it came to schooling her features. She had managed for years to fool not only her parents but the trained instructors at the academy. When she was young, before Neji was her savior, back when the other little girls still dared to be mean, Sakura had been ashamed. Therefore, she had done her best to hide the fact that she was being bullied. The practice now served her well and most likely would continue to do so during her career as a kunoichi.

However, even if her face remained cool and impassive, emotions still swarm through her body. Sakura was considering if it would be physically possibly for all of her emotions to leak out of her pores and either drown or consume her.

"I would tell you that you still have time to back out but I don't think that would work." Neji offered seriously as they neared the compound.

Sakura smiled softly. Over the years of their friendship, she had come into possession of the knowledge concerning Neji's past with his clan. She knew what had happened to his father and could understand why Neji held no warm feelings for his uncle. Sakura was sure that she too even held a bit of hatred for Hyuga Hiashi. Even if this meeting did for whatever reason turn out well, she was sure a part of her would always hate him, "I don't suppose we really have anything to worry about." She spoke with a calm voice. A voice they both knew rang false. "I mean unless there is some reason your uncle would be against the idea of you having a friend, than all we need to worry about is an awkward conversation every once in a while." She started to ramble, "Besides, there will be tea. I can't imagine a person in the standing of a clan head not offering tea to a guest. No matter how little he may care for said guest. Things will be less awkward with tea." Sakura concluded, "Holding a tea cup is at least something to do with your hands. Reduces the desire to fidget, you know?"

Her companion let out a little huff of amusement as her jumble of words came to a halt. Sakura knew that the huff was really Neji speak for hopefully, at least in these circumstances.

"Besides," Sakura continued, with a bit more confidence, "even if your uncle hates me, it's not like I'm going to go anywhere." This time, they both believed her words and Sakura gave a small thank you to whom ever might hear, that Neji had given her everything she needed to gain the confidence she held today. The same confidence which let her feel secure in her ability to hold true to her statement.

When the pair of them reached the compound they were greeted by a Hyuga Sakura didn't know. Of course this wasn't particularly odd as the only two Hyuga members she did know were Neji and Hinata.

This particular women had shoulder length hair nearly the color of Neji's and thick bangs covering her forehead. Her forehead was also covered by a Konoha forehead protector which she wore properly. The rest of her clothing were also worn in standard issue, clearly displaying her rank as a jonin. To a civilian the women would be unremarkable and easily forgettable. To a Shinobi, those same characteristic were what made her dangerous.

She did not greet them and Neji made no indication of acknowledging her either, beyond the act of following the women. Sakura did the same as her friend, following the Hyuga. Had she not been taking in the sight of the inside of the intimidating Hyuga compound, she might have tried to engage the older women in conversation. As it was, the girl was too busy taking in the sights around her. They were on a road, a road as wide as the streets of Konoha and each side of the road were lined with traditional styled homes. To state it simply, the compound was beautiful, and no one could argue differently.

They took a left and as soon as they had Sakura knew where they were heading. The main house was visually more impressive then the various other homes they had passed, even as those had been impressive as well. The building was also larger and more grand. Besides the fact that she had already known they were heading to the main house, as Neji currently resided under said roof as the legal ward of his uncle. Sakura was tipped off by the appearance of another she knew, Hinata was waiting for their arrival right at the front entrance.

Hinata nodded at the older women with a blush staining her cheeks. However, she remained silent, her nod had been sufficient to dismiss the branch member and Sakura assumed this was the reason for the blushing.

"Welcome." Hinata greeted. She did not stutter but a strain could be detected in her voice which indicated that she had struggled to reign in the impediment.

"Thank you." Sakura replied kindly. When she might understand and side with her friend completely in regards to his uncle, Sakura took an entirely different stance in concerns with his cousin. Even if she did support his decision to move out of the main house upon reaching chunin rank, the rank at which all legal rights get passed to the individual regardless of age, she believed Hinata to be guiltless in regards to his past. Furthermore, she believed it cruel of Neji to take out his anger on Hinata just because he could not take it out on his uncle.

Another part of Sakura, the part which was more connected to her subconscious knew why Neji's indifference to his cousin bothered her. Neji had been the person to break Sakura out of her inferiority complex and he had always been at the ready to help her better herself. Hinata needed him in the way he had been there for Sakura, and Neji refused to take up the role. Every time Sakura looked at Hinata, images of how her life might have played out without Neji's interference plagued her. The images were just short of horrifying to the kunoichi and she knew without a doubt that she was glad her life had not played out that way.

"You have your match tomorrow, do you not Hinata-san?" Sakura continued politely as they followed the heiress inside and mimicked her removal of footwear.

"Hai!" Hinata answered sharply with a vibrant blush. She continued to lead them through hallways and Sakura couldn't help but wonder if Hinata wished to get rid of them. They were after all walking at a considerable pace.

"Are you partnered with Shino then?" Sakura tried again, starting to feel foolish due to her attempts to draw the Hyuga out of her shell a bit. Neji was watching with deeply hidden amusement and his friend was glad her foolishness was at least serving the purpose of making him less stressed.

This time, they only received a nod from the shy kunoichi.

'Once more', Inner Sakura urged and Sakura found herself speaking, "It's a good pairing for you. I'm sure you and Shino will do well."

Hinata's step faltered, but she continued, only this time she spoke, "Wh-what do you mean, S-Sakura-san?"

Sakura bit back a smile and she could tell Neji was a bit more interested, even if he did already know what she was about to say. "Well, between your Byakugan and Shino's insects, your abilities complement each other nicely. I wouldn't be surprised if you were placed on a team with Kiba or Naruto, as a tracker team."

Both Neji and Sakura picked up the blush which stained Hinata's cheeks the moment Naruto's name had been spoken. Sakura smiled broadly at Hinata, feeling as if she had made some progress with the other female.

Hinata stopped walking, "I w-wouldn't mind b-being on a t-team like t-that." she admitted softly before turning and sliding the screen door open. She let Neji and Sakura walk past her and into the room. Hinata did not follow and was gone when Sakura glanced back.

Hyuga Hiashi looked every bit the figure of an intimating clan lord. His pupil less eyes pinned Sakura on the spot and it felt to the kunoichi as if her body had betrayed her. The slight heat that was rolling off Neji, from where he stood closely by her shoulder, just a step behind her, was enough to make her take one step forward and employ a polite bow. "Thank you for inviting me into your home, Hyuga-sama." She spoke smoothly, remembering the lessons from when the academy had still been divided by gender.

His ramrod straight posture did not change and he made no indication of having heard her words. His gaze still pierced into her challenging her, "Where will you be placed?"

In a rush her past words came back into her mind, trying to save her the embarrassment of not understanding what she was being asked. She hoped the moment of confusion hadn't shown on her face, because this was a fight after all. Sakura was fighting for her friendship with Neji, and this was a fight she was not willing to loose. "I am afraid I am unlike your daughter." Sakura spoke clearly, "Unlike Hinata-san, I do not believe I will be placed on a team due to my current abilities. My skills as a kunoichi will most likely develop to complement my teammates abilities. I look forward to being placed with what's left, Hyuga-sama." Her very last words were a conclusion she had reached on the spot but they were true none the less.

Hiashi did not indicate his pleasure or displeasure at her words, he remained emotionless, "Sit."

Both Neji and Sakura sat before him. Sakura tried and nearly succeeded at controlling her hands enough to make them not shake as she filled her role and served all three of them tea from what was set out on the table. She wanted desperately to grab Neji's hand and had to constantly quell the urge to at least look sideways at him to gain a bit more confidence. The confidence that he would always be able to gift her. Had she looked, she would have seen Neji, looking nearly the image of his uncle. With his back perfectly straight, his eyes challenging and his hair impeccable. He even had the same strong facial features and intimidating air. Furthermore, every single bit of his image would have calmed her nerves and given her further strength.

Hiashi took a long drink as he surveyed them over the rim of his tea cup. Sakura mimicked, taking a shallow sip before placing the cup safely on the table. Neji didn't drink, he just stared, as if doing so might bring about the conclusion of this meeting or at least bring it to an end. Unfortunately, at the moment everything was with in his uncle's control. They could only wait and answer whatever they were asked to answer. Neji's stare intensified.

Hiashi continued to study Sakura before speaking, his voice strict, "Tell me about your family."

Sakura did everything should could not to shrink under his gaze, she spoke softly, politely, "There is not much to tell Hyuga-sama. My father is a herbalist and my mother dabbles in botany. They have both lived in Konoha since before I was born."

"Civilians then." Sakura could almost feel Neji tense at his uncle's words but she knew he had made no outward appearance of doing so. "Tell me, what do they think of you're career choice?"

She knew of course that he already knew the answers to what he was asking. Very few Shinobi outside of the interrogation unit liked to asked questions which they did not know the answers to. It was a matter of control and if Shinobi coveted anything, control was amongst the list.

Regardless of the fact that she would be giving him even more information to work with, Sakura felt a great satisfaction on deciding on an response which held information he likely had not found prior to their meeting. "They would rather have me live out my life as a civilian." Which her knew and was the awaited response, "but," Sakura continued, "I have my Grandmother's support."

The clan lord's interest was piqued and Sakura felt foolish, hasty perhaps with her last response. "I was unaware you had other family here in Konoha."

The girl could not get a read on his response and quelled the need to gulp, "That is because I do not, Hyuga-sama."

"And yet your Grandmother retains such influence? Even as she does not reside here."

She felt like she was walking into a trap and wanted desperately for Neji to step in. Only she knew this needed to be done on her own strength. Sakura stepped carefully, "She does, Hyuga-sama." Sakura responded with a light nod. For politeness sake she took another sip of her tea. Then continued to fill the older man's cup, even as it was not yet empty.

Mercifully, Hiashi gracefully led the conversation in a new direction, "How is your performance in the academy?" Sakura nearly sagged in relief. Neji knew better. His uncle was doing little more then toying with her. The younger man's eyes narrowed.

"I am amongst the top students of my class, Hyuga-sama." Sakura offered mildly, it was actually unclear to the students who held the top spot. Only Iruka knew if it were Sasuke or Sakura herself.

"And what particular skill places you there?" He prompted easily.

She fought down the feeling of offence. The elder Hyuga had been stiff and borderline rude since she first had stepped into the room. While it was true that there was no reason for the clan lord to show her any respect, she still felt like she were being tested. He was waiting for a certain reaction out of her and Sakura dearly wished to prove herself, be that what he was waiting for or not. "My chakra control is my greatest asset."

"She is going to be a medical ninja, Uncle." Neji interjected so smoothly that it was hard to tell whether he had interrupted or not. She couldn't help but smile lightly, genuinely. Sakura had never told Neji of her wish to be a medical ninja. Like most things about herself, he just always knew. Knowing he cared enough to observer her and take note of her interests and goals, it was a nice feeling. Very little of either of their reactions escaped Hiashi's notice.

"Becoming a medical ninja is quite difficult. Few manage to achieve the skills needed to be both a competent medic and a ninja capable of taking care of themselves. Would it not be easier to choose one or the other." He took another sip of his tea, ever patient.

Neji knew the comment would upset her greatly and for a moment he wondered if this would be the end of her wonderful performance. He knew that she was trained to handle the social niceties. He knew she was capable but she was an emotional being. A fact which he had once questioned the usefulness of. Now a days, he cherished that bit of his friend's personality, it was an important part of her. Only he didn't believe his uncle would react positively to that facet of her personality coming to light in his presences.

"I fully understand the difficulty of the task I have chosen." Her words were stronger then her past had been but they were still polite, even if the lack of Hyuga-sama at the end of her sentence spoke volumes. "When it is true that it would perhaps be easier to train and take up a position at a hospital, Hyuga-sama." She continued, "I do not believe I would be capable of residing within the village when I could be in the field with those important to me, where medical skills would be most useful."

"People important to you, such as my nephew?" There was something there, lacing his words and for the life of her Sakura knew not what it was. Whatever it was, it was crucial to why they were all gathered having tea this afternoon.

Her response was honest, "Your nephew happens to be very important to me."

"Then perhaps you would wish to enlighten me as to why you two have chosen to keep your interactions secret."

Neji's eyes hardened at the clarity his uncle's sentence brought, "Our relationship is not of a romantic nature." He spoke abruptly.

Sakura was unsure if she should feel offended at the harsh treatment the idea of her with Neji warranted from the clan lord; Or if she should feel amused at the absurdity of her and Neji as an idem. Either way, meek Sakura flew out the window and Hiashi got a glance of the girl his nephew had befriended. "Hyuga-sama, at the risk of being impolite, I am afraid I must be incredibly blunt at the moment." Her voice held the same strength she had spoken with earlier, when she had told her best friend that she was not going anywhere. She had Hiashi's attention, "If this conversation is in fact the byproduct of a belief that your nephew and I happen to be involved and are running off to meet in seclusion, then I have to say I find it hard not to laugh." She paused before continuing perhaps a bit more emotionally, "I love Neji. As the brother I never had and the most important person in my life. I might be pressing my luck but now seems like an opportune time to inform you, I am not going anywhere."

"I see, then I must encourage you to hone your medical abilities to perfection. I shall be disappointed should you achieve anything less." This was permission for Sakura to remain in Neji's life. Hiashi's blessing for Sakura to take care of his nephew and for Neji to continue his role in her life. Furthermore, all three of them knew this. Hiashi hid a twitch of his lip, in an upward direction, behind his cup as Sakura exhaled a bit too loudly at the conclusion of his words. As least the girl was entertaining.

This singular meeting was an important turning point in all of their lives. For this was the moment which Haruno Sakura, with one emotion filled speech, achieved a high feat at gaining a measure of respect from the stingy clan lord.

For reasons unclear to some of the others of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi seemed to enjoy young Sakura's presence at the compound. However, to the rest of the clan, they saw what their lord saw. For Hiashi saw the change Sakura brought with her. He detected the difference in his nephew, for Neji could now see a future which was his to control. Just as his brother would have wanted for his only son.

Furthermore, as time continued, as more saw the first signs of the change she brought, Hiashi detected the first changes in his eldest daughter. Changes which occurred as Sakura unconsciously began to mold Hinata into what she would need to become to hold her position as clan heiress.

Perhaps less importantly, but all the while pleasing, was what the byproduct Sakura's influence led to between Neji and Hinata. Slowly, ever so slowly, Neji began to forgive Hinata for grievances not her own and during such, he came to care for his cousin, as family and not just a person he was honor bound to protect.

This was likely the reasons that dinner and tea invitations were constantly finding Sakura. Or why the private Hyuga dojo was opened for the first time to an outsider. Not that Sakura would ever know of her influence, or the meaning of what the clan offered to her. Hiashi did not wish for her to know either, for he wanted her to remain exactly as she was for as long as possible.


	5. Branching Out

Chapter Five: Age Ten Branching Out

Almost four months had passed since that awkward meeting with the lord of the Hyuga clan. During those months, as these things tend to go, life moved on. Children followed their mothers in the market. Kids raced each other to the academy. Shinobi were sent on dangerous missions. Naruto consumed ramen at an alarming rate. The sun rose, and both Hinata and Neji were astounded as Sakura quickly became a common fixture in their clan's dynamic. Even the clan elders reluctantly accepted the girl's presences in their lives.

Sakura wasn't aware of anything peculiar happening. To her, she was simply living her life in the company of her friends. She was of course quite pleased that Neji's clan did not attempt to force her out of his life, but she did not think on the matter much further then that.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan." Sakura greeted the shy girl, as she took her seat behind Hinata and next to Shikamaru. When Sakura may be closer to both Neji and Shikamaru than she was with Hinata. There is a certain connection that can only be established between females, and Hinata happened to be Sakura's only female friend.

"Good morning Sakura." The Hyuga greeted back, turning to face the pair. The bond between them certainly went both ways as Sakura filled the crucial role of first friend in the girls life. Furthermore, the fact that Hinata could technically label her casual acquaintance with Shikamaru outside the academy as another friendship, was a bit overwhelming.

"I wonder why Iruka-sensei isn't here yet." Sakura wondered aloud as she amused herself by poking Shikamaru's side. The shame was, Shikamaru really wasn't ticklish at all, no matter how constantly Sakura may try to prove otherwise.

"I-I don't' know." Hinata answered, which was a bit of a novelty. Sakura was used to Neji and Shikamaru generally not answering when she pondered aloud. They tended to just let her mumble to herself and let her sort it out on her own, unless directly asked. In honesty, Sakura much preferred Hinata's willingness to answer. Even if she had yet to master not stuttering while in public places.

Sakura stopped caring why Iruka wasn't there yet. She also stopped her attempts to tickle her Nara fried, allowing him to sleep in peace. "Neji, Shikamaru and I are training after class today. Would you like to come with us Hinata?" Sakura asked with a wide grin and carefully ignoring her friend's muttered 'Troublesome', apparently he wasn't quite asleep yet.

"Oh, do go Hinata. Forehead needs all the help she can get. After all, billboard brow is going up against MY Sasuke-kun tomorrow." Ino called loudly from across the classroom her hand daintily gesturing to her heart. Her loudly expressed opinion also happened to have the added effect of drawing everyone's attention to the mismatched group of three. That is, after their eyes had fleetingly glanced at the blonde.

"Maybe you should get in some extra training too Ino-san." Sakura replied with false politeness. "You are, after all," She mimicked, "going up against Naruto, ne?" Both girls ignored the cry of 'believe it!' as they stared the other down.

Ino looked away first, flipping her hair behind her shoulder in a huff, "Like I need extra training to beat that loser!"

Sakura stood suddenly, anger radiating off of her in waves and Shikamaru actually raised his head from it's place on his arms. However, before Sakura could retaliated against the other girl, either verbally or physically, Shikamaru wasn't sure, Iruka-sensei had entered the classroom, displeased. "That is enough! Find your seats." He ordered looking over the class with a stern eye.

After Sakura had dropped down into her seat, when Ino had returned to her place besides the Uchiha and when the class stopped muttering amongst themselves, Iruka began his lesson. "Today we will be discussing the practicality of various weapons and review the proper care for such weapons. Now, who can tell me-"

"Hey Sakura," Shikamaru whispered once Iruka had turned his back to the class in order to write on the board, "Not that I have anything against Naruto, but why are you so quick to defend him?"

Sakura looked at her friend oddly, not understanding why this had caught his attention of all things. Facing forward, and moving her lips as little as possible and answered, "Two reasons, one he has the will of the ninja, a lot more than the rest of us. Besides that, I believe our dear Hinata might have a soft spot for Naruto."

"And this has nothing to do with Naruto being head over ninja boots in love with you?"

"Not fair!" Sakura hissed, pausing to pretend she was paying attention as Iruka turned to eye them critically. When he turned again she continued her protest but more softly, as to not gain their instructor's attention again. "The only time something isn't too troublesome for you to say, is when you're getting all protective." She whined and when he didn't make any indication of caring in the least, "You are worse than Neji." Sakura accused, turning to actually pay attention to the day's lecture.

Shikamaru only chuckled before returning to his nap.

Hours later, after enduring Iruka-sensei's detailed lecture on the proper method to sharpen one's kunai, Hinata and Sakura entered a small secluded training ground. They entered with Sakura in the lead and loaded extensive enthusiasm, "Hey boys! Hinata-chan and I brought ramen." She called out with an air of great success as the deposited the bag she was carrying onto the ground. The act was repeated by the female Hyuga much more gracefully.

"Thanks." Shikamaru muttered taking out his pork ramen from the bag Hinata had carried. With great reluctance he pulled himself up from his prime cloud watching position into a seated position much more conducive to eating.

"Miso." The pink colored female announced in a goofy voice as she passed it off to the older male.

"Thank you, Sakura." He responded, much too used to his friends odd moods to be suspicious of the meal.

"Absolutely no problem, Neji-kun." She replied, pulling out her own seafood ramen with a grin on her face that let Neji know whatever she had planed which had resulted in her mood, was fast approaching. "So Hinata," she drawled, "what did you think of Naruto's performance today? He's getting better at projectiles. Ne?" Sakura teased, ignoring Neji's raised eyebrow.

"A-ah, y-yes. N-Na-Naruto is getting bet-better." Hinata answered staring deep into her chicken flavored noodles. Sakura laughed lightly, Shikamaru chuckled and Neji almost smiled. "Is it that obvious?" She questioned her friend, horrified.

"Oh Hinata, it's cute, really!" Said female nodded but continued to pout, harboring no ill feelings, until it was time for her to leave.

"Come on Sakura, I'll teach you the switching jutsu we learned last week." Neji offered as his cousin departed, offering a hand to help Sakura up.

"Thanks Neji-kun." She replied, both of them now ignoring the cloud watching Shinobi who made no indication of moving.

"The hand seals are tiger, snake, ram. When you perform the jutsu you don't have to actively control your chakra. However, it is beneficial to have a slow, steady output." Sakura nodded at the instruction and watched as Neji preformed the jutsu effortlessly. There was no question in his motions as to why it was exactly that he had been labeled as top of his class.

Sakura tried only a handful of times before she could execute the jutsu successfully. The credit really went to Shikamaru, whom had suggested a few weeks prior for Neji to watch Sakura with his Byakugan active as she tried. This use of the Byakugan allowed Neji to tell her how to fix her chakra manipulation and output. This technique of study, used between the pair, really was individualistic to Sakura as she had a very acute awareness of her chakra and was easily able to follow her friend's instruction.

As the sun was dipping and Neji moved on to target practice, Sakura continued to practice the switching jutsu. Her goal, the same goal she set each time she learned something new, was to be able to use the technique without thought of her physical movements.

Time passed, as time is known to do. "Time to stop, Sakura." The eldest called without breaking stride in his own exercises.

"Just a few more times. I'm getting faster." She protested.

"Your becoming depleted. Don't be troublesome." Denied.

"Oh alright." Sakura complained, dropping down next to Shikamaru. "You know, it's not fair that you guys always gang up on me. There is no winning against the pair of you." She pouted.

"We wouldn't need to gang up on you if you'd be less troublesome."

"I'm convinced you would be completely bored in life without me." She replied absentmindedly before stretching with a loud yawn. With her eyes shut, she completely failed to notice the pink stain creeping up Shikamaru's neck.

"Neji, maybe you should bring Sakura home. She's exacted."

The Hyuga didn't say anything but had stopped his training none the less and had picked up the female with a nod to Shikamaru, acknowledging that the other boy was entrusting her to his care. Once, he had been annoyed with the shadow user when pinned with that look of his. He would always protect her, she was family and was his like he was hers. Now he understood that others could be concerned for her as well. He would allow that now, without protest. However, the matter would be different on the day that someone questioned his ability to care for her when she needed caring for.

Sakura would have protested being carried. She would have protested needing to be taken care of. She would have yelled that she was not helpless and could find her own way home. Sakura did none of these things however, she was already asleep.


End file.
